Pandora's Box
by link13122
Summary: Maya the Siren wakes in The Dust, but doesn't remember a thing. Can she find her way back to Sanctuary, how has Pandora changed without Handsome Jack or Roland? Uploaded by chapter.


/BORDERLANDS 2\\

PANDORA'S BOX

By: link13122

Chapter 1: Upon the White Sand

IN THE DUST, the white hot flames of the sun blazed down on the sand, and the only sounds came from agitated spiderants and the faint hum of buzzards in the distance. The humid breeze swept across the sea of sand, creating ripples like the waves of the ocean. The rays of the sun beamed off of a small, pale figure, lying buried in the dust.

The woman was dressed with one sleeve and one glove on one arm, and a sleeveless left arm covered in an intricate tattoo, patterns like rippled tribal art. Her hair was colored a slightly dark blue, and two blue dots rested on top of her cheek, just under her left eye. Her cobalt eyes fluttered open, and her muscles quivered from neglection. As she gained consciousness, she slowly sat up, try to recount the events prior to waking up in The Dust. Finding nothing in her memory after slaying the warrior and killing Handsome Jack, then disbanding from her friends, Axton, Salvador, and Zero. She stretched her slender legs, and yelped in pain, curling her knees into her chest. She looked down at her calf, and saw a charred hole in her leg. She gently ran a finger around the wound, and a surge of pain erupted, arching her back upwards. She then remembered someone shooting her with a Maliwan incendiary pistol, but she couldn't remember any other details. Slowly, she got up, pushing pressure on her uninjured left leg. She grimaced as all of her muscles screamed at her, and her wounded leg pulsed with tremors of immense, overwhelming pain.

She quickly reviewed some quick personal thoughts, making sure she hadn't forgotten herself. Her name was Maya; she was a Siren, worshipped like a goddess. She had the ability to suspend people in mid-air, called Phase locking. She had come to Pandora to learn more about Sirens, and herself. Convinced she didn't have amnesia, she limped through the desert, stopping often to rest her leg. She didn't have any weapons, but she was able to emit a shock from her fist, creating an effective punch. She heard the roar of a Bandit Technical engine nearby, and stopped in her tracks. She dove to the floor, burying herself in sand to remain hidden. She heard the engine stop, bandits arguing, and a Psycho Midget blurting things she couldn't understand if she tried. She heard footsteps approaching her, and her muscles tensed, readying for a fight. A bandit approached her, and she remained still. She heard him get closer and closer until she could hear him breathing, then he stepped over her. "Hey, skagbrains, you coming?" The bandit stopped, then turned around, tripping over her injured leg. She cried out in pain, and the bandits rushed her. She cursed to herself, and then struggled to stand up. She phase locked the bandit that stumbled over her, and grabbed his pistol. She shot a 3 round burst into his head, and then turned to the others. They were already upon her, and she had no time as a Goliath brought down a meaty arm across her face, throwing her to the ground. She tried to get up, but was met with a swift kick in the chest, and she felt her collarbone give way to the Goliath's massive foot. She fired blindly, and nailed the helmet the Goliath was wearing. "Oh sh..."

The Goliath was enraged, and kicked her in the gut before she could finish her sentence. He quickly ran away to fight the other bandits, gaining power with each kill. Maya took this time to get up and search for a better weapon. She figured her luck ran out, since she couldn't find anything, and the Goliath was charging back towards her, now what Pandora calls a Super Badass Goliath. She reached her arm out to phase lock him, but couldn't find the strength, and the Goliath closed their distance and grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her into the air. His vice grip threatened to rip her in half, and she knew she couldn't withstand the pressure longer. The Goliath added more pressure, and Maya reached out to punch him, but couldn't extend far enough. She prayed that the New-U Stations would revive her, and then looked for a way out of his grip. She struggled, and the Goliath yelled, "How are you?" She went limp in his hands, and he moved closer to look at her. Sensing his vulnerability, she kicked him in the gut, and then pulled back her arm, releasing a powerful slap powered with electricity. His face melted, and he dropped to the ground screaming in agony. "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" He punched her in the gut, knocking her off of her feet, and throwing her meters away. He quickly sprinted over and stomped on her wounded leg. "AAAAAAAAAGHHHH! ENOUGH!" She swept her arm across the Goliath's tree stump-like legs, knocking him over, and in mid fall, planted the midget psycho's axe under him.

The Goliath fell on the axe, blood pooling under him, and he shuddered until silence fell. Maya remained on the ground, gasping for air. She eventually recovered, and got to her feet. Unsure of her whereabouts, she headed towards what she thought was the way to Ellie's Garage. The warm sand slipped under her feet, the world danced around her, and her vision betrayed her. Feeling light headed, she fell to the ground, and passed out.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story follows Maya's perspective, but expect others in upcoming chapters. Reviews welcomed!


End file.
